


"A kiss with a fist is better than none"

by Matrakcsi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, I Ship It, Robb Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi
Summary: Inspired by ohmytheon's wonderful fanfictions and a Florene + the machine song. So brace yourself for an other Catelyn and Tywin forced marriage fiction!





	1. Prologue

It all starts with a dream, or one may call it a prophecy.

 

_She is running but doesn't know where, or what from. Surrounded by forest and mist. She can't see anything because of the fog or whatever is that in the air. The wind is her howling in her ears, and the cold gets in her bones. She feels exhausted but still she runs, she has to run. She hears some strange music, from the back, so she turns, but at the moment she turned around she is frozen. Ned. Her children. Every one of them covered in blood. They are lying in a graveyard and the music is still playing, some kind of wedding music. She wants to reach them, but as she would touch any of them, they disappear. She is alone again, and the music stopped, but the quietness is much more frightening for her. She starts to panic, and runs into the woods, shouting her husband's name and also calling her children name by name. Snow starts to fail and it makes her even colder, and she can't go further. She wants to lie down. She hears a roar. She turns to where the sound came from and sees a body, or more like the remaining of a body hanging from a tree. As she comes closer to it, she can recognize the fish on the man's clothes. Father? Edmund? No. She feels a sudden rush of nausea. But just when she is about to lose her consciousness she feels a warm body next to hers. When she opens her eyes she sees a lion, with golden fur, it is not like a normal lion, it is gigantic, and it's green eyes shine. She realizes that Its face is covered in some dark fluid. Blood? Is the blood of my children? Is it Ned's? Ned, she wants to shout, wants to go to him but she still can't let out any word. The big lion looks at her with a certain curiosity and Catelyn forgets everything for a split second feels a sudden calmness. But not for long. Out of the wood people with swords comes out. She can hear cries. What is happening? The lion is standing next to her, but it doesn't hurt her. She touches its face, and the lion leans into her touch. Now closer, she is sure that its face is covered in blood. The men are getting more near them. The lion roars. But it doesn't make her terrified. And she understands that it wants her to climb into it's back. She does so._

She wakes with a start. _Where am I? Ned. **Ned**_. He is warm against her. In their bed. In Winterfell. Home. Breath in, breath out. It was just a dream. Her heart is still beating so fast from the nightmare that she feels it might break from her chest. She is not used to bad dreams, she hadn't had one since a long time. Now and then she dreams of her children being sick or Ned being hurt, or sometimes of her father. But nothing like this dream, not so vivid. Does it mean something? She never as fond of lions, or even cats, and this monstrous lion had such extraordinary green eyes. And the blood. The blood. She sits up. The fire cracks lazily the fireplace, but still, she feels that coldness from her dream stays with her. Minutes go by but she still can't put herself together. It is still so early to get up. She snuggles closer to her husband, it is so childish to wake him up because of some silly dream, but she feels like that only Ned, her Ned could make her feel better.

"Ned," she whispers into his ear while rugging his arm. She has to say it again for a couple of times when he finally wakes up.

"Hmmm? What is it Cat?" he turns to face her, his eyes are still blurry from sleep. "Are you alright?", he adds when he sees the worry in his wife's big blue eyes.

"Would you please hold me?" , she askes, her voice is still a mere whisper. And immediately Ned envelopes her fragile form. "I love you so much." He hums into her hair, he is nearly back to sleep. "I love you too," Cat says, before closing her eyes. He is here. Everything is fine. _No one can harm us_. When the dawn comes, they are sound asleep, Ned still holding her wife.

 

Later that day Cat will tell him about the dream, and he will comfort her, hugging her closer, telling her that she has nothing to fear. And later on she will eventually understand the dream, but many days have to pass for that, and she has to make many steps, and have to suffer so much. But now she is still the Lady of Winterfell, the lady wife of the honorable Ned Stark, mother of five children. Still safe, still happy, still together.


	2. Chapter 2

  

 

The wind is howling outside in the darkness, and she feels so weak and weary, but these are familiar feelings. Alongside with grief, sadness, and emptiness. Her thoughts are always set on her children. Or Ned's death. And their enemies. The war. The Lannisters. Two of them she has had as captures and one she had encountered at Winterfell. Annoying, and egocentric creatures, without honor. But she can't deny that they are vigilant in a way, they have such sharp tongues. She can recall easily the things the Kingslayer has said to her, about Ned, about Jon... She couldn't deny them. But still, how can someone who had killed his own king, and slept with his own sister say dare say anything? She wishes that she had strangled him, or cut out his tongue. And still, he is her only hope now to ever see her girls again. And of course Brienne of Tarth. Her messy and bitter thoughts are broken by Robb. _At least he is here with me, my firstborn._

He seems tired, his face is pale and his eyes are missing the usual glow and flame. In this light, he looks so very young, and in truth, he is young, too young to be doing all this. And she can't help herself cursing the Lannisters once again. They are like a ghost, always there, always poisoning her thoughts.

Robb comes closer and sits by her side, then nods to the guard he set in her tent to leave them alone for a moment. "I came here to say goodnight and to sit a bit in quietness, these men never seem to hold their tongues." He muffles a yawn, she knows he has been up since the sunrise and that he won't be sleeping soon.

"You should rest," Catelyn says. "This war is exhausting all of us, and only the gods know when will it end." She wishes she hasn't said the last part. Robb gives her a look, a cold one, which she understands instantly. _You are the reason why it will take longer._

"Robb, I -", he cuts in.

"I know, mother, " he looks away from her, as if not bearing to look into her eyes "I miss them too. The girls, even Sansa's silliness that sometimes driving me crazy, and brave little Arya... I can't imagine what they are doing in King's Landing, being surrounded by lions and killers," he takes a deep breath, before continuing. "But with the Kingslayer we had an advantage. You know what they say about the mighty Tywin Lannister, he may be a man without honor, but he would do anything to get back his son. Not the mention that the Kingslayer is also a very good soldier, they are missing him on the battlefield too. But now we have nothing. An army, yes, the North, but what do they have? Joffrey still sits on the Iron Throne, he is surrounded by strong allies..." until now Catelyn has been listening to her son in silence.

"We have allies too, what about the Greyjoys, the Tullys?" She thinks of Riverrun, her father, her uncle, and Edmure.

"Yes," Robb agrees "but still they have the girls, and you know what that means. And you forget about Stannis and the fact that Winterfell is unguarded. We have so many threats." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"But once we got the girls back I can home with them and - " now Robb stands up.

"Make yourself believe it, if it makes you feel better, but I know him, he is an oathbreaker, what do you expect from him? Haven't you seen him, talked to him? The Kingslayer may  have beguiled you, but I do not believe him. Once a Lannister, still a Lannister. Even if you manage to cut out its claws, a lion will remain a lion." He turns to leave when his mother speaks again.

"Robb, I do not expect you to forgive me or even understand me, but we must not turn against each other. I'm at your side, always." He gives her one more look before leaving. She pourers some water and gets ready for bed.

Robb has changed a lot, this war has changed him. This war has changed everyone and everything. Never did she ever think that once she could trust an enemy more than a friend. He thinks of Petyr. He has always been like a brother to her, and still he has betrayed them. _Will he try to protect her girls_? Once he claimed that he loved her, and maybe that would make him try to do something for her girls, her blood. How funny, she has two men without honor to rely on, Littlefinger and the Kingslayer. But her son will get these man down, he will, he must, for Ned, for the Starks, for the good people. The wind is still howling outside, the storm makes the trees and even the tents to shake. It is cold, she is used to, but still, she misses the warmth. But it seems like that at night she never could get ram enough. Sleeping without Ned was bad, waking up at the middle of the night, reaching out for him and realizing he was not there, and not even in this world was cruel. After getting the news of her beloved Ned, she wasn't able to close her eyes without imaging his dead body, him getting beheaded.

Sometimes in the dark, she speaks to Ned, imaging that everything is fine, and they are all safe. She turns, tyring to get into a comfortable position, now that Robb is distant with her, it is even harder to calm her nerves and to fell asleep. She draws the bedclothes tighter to her and tries to sleep, and after what it seems like hours, she is finally asleep, but her sleep is not fitful, and when she wakes she finds herself in some strange place with unfamiliar faces.

Xxx

"Good morning Lady Catelyn," an elderly bearded man says. "It is nice to see you are up," he is eating something merrily and doesn't seem to concern himself with her. After several moments of trying to locate the place, she asks, "where are we and who are you?"

"Our destination will not be revealed to you my lady, but at least I can tell you my name. It is Rodrik of house Darkwood." She tries to stand up then but she realizes that her hands are chained, she tugs at them, unsuccessfully. "Which king do you serve?" she asks then frustrated.

"My lady, there is no use to ask any questions, I will answer them not. It would be wiser to spare your energy, we still have a long journey ahead of us." _So at least I know he is not here to kill me._  

"You should eat," Rodrick comes closer to her with a plate full of food. She hisses as she tries to move, now that she is fully awake, can she feel horrible pain in her head, and in her arms too. When Catelyn doesn't answer he starts to speak again.

"I will not harm you, you are needed alive, and in good condition. I was told that I shall take good care of you, but for that, you need to eat first. I will bring you some water, or wine if you prefer that." Catelyn doesn't care to answer.

She is confused. She even thinks about the possibility that is was Robb who ordered that man to take her home. Or the Lannisters. Or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the game is on, hope you enjoyed it! And as always please forgive me for my poor English skills, I'm trying my best!


	3. Chapter 3

There is a creaking noise coming from the chairs as the members of Tywin Lannister's small council stand up to leave, after the usual meeting. He is trying to shoot his nerves. A lot has been said and he has to think and make plans. He shuts his eyes for a moment, a headache drums in his head since morning. At last some quietness and peace. But not for long. He is not aware of his youngest children present, not until Tyrion starts to speak.

"What are your intentions after the news?" he asks.

"You mean Hoster Tully's death or the fact that we are still unaware where my son is?" he looks at Tyrion, unamused. His green eyes are filled with the usual coldness and despise, which is not unfamiliar to his son. Those eyes never looked at him with love or even affection. Sometimes he can read amusement from his father's eyes but on very rare occasions.

"You know well what I mean," he says "Robb Stark and his company will go to Riverrun, for his grandfather's funeral. " Tyrion sits up to the chair next to his father's and tries to pour some wine but Tywin stops him. He makes a sound of frustration, before continuing. "At least we will know where Jaime is, they will take him with them. It would be a good opportunity to -," Tywin doesn't let him finish his sentence.

"And tell me how you think it would be wise to march to a well-protected castle like Riverrun? With all the Tullys and Stark boy there? Do you think they are foolish enough to not think about a possible attack? It is absolutely out of question." And he says that with such certainty that no one would dare to push this topic further. No one but another lion, Tyrion.

"But you know that grief tends to make people more careless. Robb Stark will not march to the Riverlands with all his company, a little army, yes, but not all his men. Don't misunderstand me, I don't propose that we should attack them or anything like that, I only tell you that it would be a great chance to get Jaime back." Tywin shooks his head, displaying his disapproval once again.

"And with that move, we would seem pathetic. They would take it is a hint of our weakness, and we can not afford that, I think you see that too. Yes, we need to get Jaime back but not this way."

But Tyrion still doesn't give up. "You were the one who said that with every single day a Lannister is being captive, it makes us, and our house weaker. Is it not true?" Tywin is so annoyed now that he stands up and starts pacing in the room.

"And now out of the blue, you are so concerned with our family."

"When was I not concerned with my beloved family father?" And at last, he pours some wine for himself. An awfully tense silence stretches between them. Tyrion smiles to himself, thinking that his father's lack of an answer may mean that he is thinking about his suggestion. But he is so very wrong. Still, it seems he hasn't mastered to read his father's mind.  
  
Tywin stops his pacing. "You should rather think of your upcoming wedding, Tyrion."

"What wedding do you mean?" he furrows his brow.

"Yours," Tywin turns to face the other man "with Sansa." Tyrion gasps in surprise. There have been some rumors of Sansa's future after her father's execution, but he always thought of her as a captive, and that they won't keep her at King's Landing for long.

"Surely you can't be serious," he says in disbelief. "Don't you think that if anything, that would make the Stark boy more furious than ever with us?"

"Good," Tywin says, with the usual self-assurance. "Let his anger control the boy. They may have Jaime now, we'll get him back in time, but they will never manage to get Sansa back. We'll turn her into a Lannister, she is dumb girl, easy to manipulate. And after we crash her little lord brother and all that traitor company, then she will be good to carry your children, " Tyrion is still stunned. "So I guess it is understood. It will serve the family, make us stronger. And don't be so upset about this," he looks at Tyrion then. "She is a pretty one, I'm sure your experience with women will come handy. And she will be grateful to have a wedding like this, as a traitor's daughter she doesn't really have any chance to wed a highborn," after he finishes his monologue Tyrion finds his voice again.

"Do you really think she will be willing to open her legs for me? She is barely of age, awfully young still, and she must hate every single Lannister after seeing his father dying at our command," then he adds with a certain disgust in his voice "I will not force myself on her."

"Yes, you will," Tywin says with such a calm manner that it makes Tyrion wanting to hit him "Don't be an even bigger disappointment to this family Tyrion," his father continues. "Learn from your sister. She had that pig Robert for husband for years, dishonoring her day by day, but she knew her duty and made our family stronger with that marriage. It is decided, we will inform Sansa soon too." Tywin then expects Tyrion to leave at last, but from the door speaks again.

"Would _you_ force yourself on an innocent young girl?"

Tywin turns to look at his eyes, before answering, "yes, I would force myself on anyone if needed. For the family."

After Tyrion leaves, Tywin settles down to continue his daily work, when a boy comes in with a parchment. He nods to him to leave, then reads the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

When Robb finds that her lady mother is nowhere to be found, Catelyn is already far away. Robb is furious and nearly jumps at the man who informs him about the news. "What do you mean by that my Mother is missing?" he shouts, forgetting that a king should not show his emotions.

"She has not been seen this morning. No one has seen her since yesterday night, and we can not find either the man who was meant to guard her through the night," the man says, not daring to look into the young King"s eyes.

But even before Robb would be able to say anything the man shows a parchment to him. "We found this, my lord," he says. Robb takes the parchment and quickly reads it. It only contains one sentence, but it tells much more than that.

**_The Lannisters send their regards._ **

He curses under his breath, before saying aloud "it seems like the Lannisters are very eager to get the North's fury. First, they took my Father, my sisters, and now my Mother too. That means that they have no intention to makes this war end peacefully. We shall show no mercy to them. I want to have a council now," he commands in a strong voice. And at that moment, standing tall, giving out orders Robb is true to his house, strong as a Stark.

Then Theon, who has been standing near Robb the whole time, asks, "will we still go to Riverrun? Wouldn't it be better to march to King's Landing instantly?"

"It would be foolish. We are not strong enough for that now, and they know that too. Just when it's absolutely necessary will we go to the capital. I am not changing my mind about going to Riverrun. It would be a great dishonor not to attend my grandfather's funeral, even in this condition, furthermore," he turns to Theon "I need to speak with my uncle, maybe he will have some wise words for me. " He stands still and proud as the lords enter his tent for the council, but in his heart, he feels fear. Undeniable and total fear. He can't imagine how could any man of the Lannisters get into their camp unnoticed. They won't kill her. He mantras. They can't kill her. They did not kill Sansa, they will not kill Mother. She is too useful for them. It wouldn't be their benefit. He tells himself all this, but deep down in his heart, he is not sure if he will ever see her again.

xxx

They have been riding for such a long time Catelyn has lost counting the days. They are not following any main road, and Cat is not familiar with the lands they are going through. Only the changing of the weather, and the different trees, birds tell her that they are heading South. The air is definitely warmer, she is hot in her northern clothes, and was she not a prisoner she maybe would even enjoy this change. But she not, gods, she not.

In the first nights, she was barely able to sleep, she was not sure if he would or would not strangle her in her sleep. Rodrik was only laughing at her when he realized her fear, saying that if he would want to kill her, or do other things, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She wonders who this serves, because she is very well aware that the Lannisters wouldn't be this gentle with her. But who else's command could it be to capture her?

"Who do you serve?" Catelyn asks for not the first time, but Rodrik seems not to be annoyed with that. "I still won't tell you, my lady," he answers. They are riding so close that their horses nearly touch. Catelyn's brown horse is bonded to his. Her hands are chained, so there is no way she could escape. She has tried, but there was no use.

After that, they don' exchange words for quite a bit, and it is Catelyn again who starts to build up a conversation. "You never hurt me," she states."Why is that?" He laughs, and it seems like that most of the time it is the way he reacts to Catelyn's questions of actions.

"Even as a captive, you are a lady," Rodrik says "and not just any lady, the Lady of Winterfell, the Mother of the King in the North, daughter of Hoster Tully. I treat you as you have to be treated. I'm not some peasant, even if you haven't heard of my house, I must inform you that I have learned courtesy. I may not be a lord by name, but I'm just as good as any. " Catelyn chooses to remain absolutely quite after that. This man is still an enigma to her, and after a while her thoughts return to her usual ones, forgetting all about Rodik of House Darkwood.

Nothing changes for days then. And as the days go by Catelyn becomes less and less talkative, and more and thinner. She prays every day for children, and for that, they would finally arrive at their destination. ANything would be better than this never-ending travel. If death is what waits for her, then let be it end sooner.

But then one day she gets familiar with the place. It's King's Landing. She is not so surprised, even before that she was thinking that only the capital could be their final destination. The sight of the city even in the darkness of the night, and the Red Keep aches her heart. The girls. Ned. She remembers so well their farewell, like it was just yesterday, the taste of his kiss still on her lips. She feels like a lamb being led to the slaughter. King's Landing has never been a place for the Starks, three of them has already been killed here.

It is after midnight when they finally arrive at the castle. There must be a reason for it, she muses, why not arriving in daylight? She thought they will all be there when she arrive, to humiliate her if for not for anything else.

After she gets off her horse Rodrik says farewell to her.  
He bows a little, and she still can't understand that man of the Lannisters is acting like that with her.

"So that's farewell my lady. It was a pleasure to accompany you on this trip. I don't expect that we shall meet ever again." he says. "They will take you to your chamber." She is so stunned and exhausted that she forgets to say anything, only mumbles "goodbye" and follows the girl. She notices that two big soldiers follow them.

She has never been in this place of the castle, she has only been once there and that was a long long time ago. After several stairs, and corridors the girl finally stops. "This is your room my lady, I will be back soon." She then enters and watches as the two men stand guard to the room. There is a light in there, and firstly she is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that there is someone else already in the room.

"Pardon me, my lady for interrupting in such a late hour," it's Varys she realizes "but I couldn't wait until the morning."

She looks at him curiously. "So it was you who brought me here?" there is a bitter accusation in her voice and Varys immediately stops her.

"No," he answers simply, his voice in contrast to hers, is calm.

"Then why are you here? And what is the meaning all of this? Where are my girls?"

It takes a minute before answering, "as Master of Whisperers I am informed of everything, and of course, my little birds told me about your arrival too. And for the other half of your question, I'm afraid I can not answer, and anyway, you will find answer s to your questions soon enough. I'm not here for that. I'm here to tell you that you will need all your energy and power tomorrow, the lions will not be gentle with you, but I guess you know that already," he adds when Catelyn gives him a cold look. "There will be certain news that might make you feel angry, but you should not show your temper. " He walks toward her. "Your husband was a good and honorable man, but these time are not for good and honorable man." He can see that she goes tense when he mentions the late Lord Stark and knows it is time for him to leave.

"And what about my girls?" she asks again.

"They do not know you are here. Now I would like you to rest. That girl, Rheea will be back soon. She is one of my girls, but soonly enough you will be surrounded by Lannister, so watch out what you say or how you act in front of them. Goodnight," he adds then disappears.

She nearly falls to the bed. _Oh, Ned. How things have come to this?_ She wonders where the girls are. She wants to search for them in an instant but she knows very well that it would do no use. The night is dark, but hope lingers in her heart now, at least she is close to them now.


	5. Chapter 5

It is still early when she hears a knock on the door. She has been up for hours now, or better be saying that she never went to sleep last night. The girl made her a bath and after that gave her a dress she could wear instead of her ruined clothes. They did not speak much, and Catelyn was glad for that. She was a mere ghost of herself, but she wouldn't let her enemies see her break.

 

When the doors open, she expects to see Cersei, or maybe King Joffrey, golden cloaks, or even Varis again, so is more than surprised when she sees the very man person she wouldn't expect. The great lion of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister, the current Hand of the current King. She exhales sharply as she takes in the man's figure. She has maybe met him once or twice, back in the early days of King Robert, and when she was only the daughter of Hoster Tully, not the Lady of Winterfell. He is definitely older now, his golden hair is nearly all gone, but his cold expression is the very same.

 

"Lady Stark, what a pleasure to meet you," he greets her "still the same beauty of Riverrun, I must say. I think the last time we met, you were still a maiden in your father's house."  He glares at her in a way that it makes her want t to slap him right on the face.

 

"Oh save me from your false courtesy, my lord," she says, her voice clearly filled with anger and irritation. She has never been good at hiding her dislike people. "Since when does the lion speaks in such a sweet way with the lamb he wants to slaughter? Or am I not here to share my lord husband's fate?"

 

He waits a moment before answering, "I see that is true what they say about you. You have become quite the she-wolf in your later years, there is no fish left in you, my lady, as it seems. I'm truly impressed by you," he still glares at her "the woman who was able to take two of my sons as captives -" she cuts in sharply.

 

"Maybe you have met your match, Lord Tywin."

 

"Oh don't underestimate me, I fought greater enemies than a woman or a boy who calls himself king." Catelyn goes tense at the mentioning of Robb. "I suppose that there is no need to remind you of the origin of the Rains of Castamere." She knows very well the song, and the story behind it, the cruelty of the Lannisters. "I have outlived kings, and I and my family has only grown stronger," he continues in a calm voice "I wonder what the songs will tell about the Starks or even the Tullys... Traitors, or maybe fools who were doomed to their fate they had chosen?"

 

 "And tell me that my lord, how come a boy could defeat you, the wise lion?" Catelyn's voice is strong and still, she will not let this man win, even if it is the last conversation she will ever have. "How come is that a woman was able to captivate your son, and a boy kind the other one? You speak as if the war is over, as you have already earned the victory, but Robb is still out there, by this time uniting my father's army with the men from the North, and also Stannis Baratheon -" this time it is Tywin he cuts her.

 

"Stannis Baratheon is just another traitor, the throne is my grandson's by blood, and about the lord of Riverrun, I can tell that he will cause no trouble, as he is dead just like your lord husband." That struck her, her father has not been in good condition for a time, but this... Edmure. He is the new lord now, but how will he manage? _My uncle, the Blackfish, he will help Robb..._ Thoughts like this flashes in her mind, and also his father's death makes her forget to argue with Tywin Lannister about Stannis.

 

Tywin is glad to see that the news about Hoster Tully hit her hard. _She is not that strong as she claims, still just a woman._

 

"Where are my daughters?" She asks suddenly.

 

"As it seems you are really poorly informed about anything that concerns your family. Such a shame I shall say. The younger one is gone if the gods are good, dead already, and the other one, Sansa, well... As it seems so she will become my daughter as well, by marriage." No, she wants to protest. _No. It cannot be. The Imp._ She realizes. She is going to be the wife of Tyrion Lannister. _Not my sweet Sansa..._

 

Tywin takes a glimpse at Catelyn and for a moment he thinks she would attack him, but she stands still and quiet, only her eyes are flaming with a wild fire.

 

"Her beauty just blooms, with that nice red hair and blue eyes, she looks quite exquisite, it would be such a shame tolt that beauty fade, even if she the daughter of a traitor house."

 

She wants to ball her hands into fists, but still, her fingers are numb. A bitter reminder of the cruelty of the Lannisters, nearly killing her sweet Bran. "Is that why you brought me here? Offend my hose, my daughter, my son. If you brought me here to kill me, my lord then is done with it. I fear not death, nor pain, I have endured enough. But even you kill every one of us, the North remembers, and if the gods are just -"

 

"- Oh I know very well that the North remembers, and I hope they won't forget this. The wolf should never mess with the lion." He turns then to leave.

 

"You may not fear death," he adds " but there are more fearful things than that. Soonly you will remember this." She wants to snap at him, but before she could say anything he seizes the word again "you shall not leave this room until I command you to. And there is no need to try planning an escape, or even attempting suicide."

 

By the time he leaves, Catelyn is nearly trembling of anger and she has to hold back herself from shouting.

 

"My lady, you should rest..." Rheea comes to her, holding a plate of food, but It seems like she didn't hear her.

 

 

xxx

 

 

On his way to the Small Council, Tywin runs into Varys, or more likely he is waiting for him

 

"So I assume my lord, you have met our guest?" Varys says, walking with him to the Council meeting.

 

"Yes," he says shortly, he has no patience for him now.

 

"And what was your impression of her, if I may ask ?"

 

"Wild. Filled with rage. She is nothing like the Tully girl I remembered, only in her looks."

 

"Oh, I think that is quite a short description of Lady Stark. Her wildness is just one side of her. I wonder if in time the girl will reflect her mother."

 

"Tell me how did you know about her arrival?" Tywin changes the subject, he is irritated with this man and doesn't want to engage in a long conversation of Lady Stark. "Don't tell me it was your little birds, telling you about it, even I, the Hand of the King didn't know about this," his voice is filled is a slight suspiciousness.

 

"If you accusing me to kidnap Catelyn Stark, I have to disappoint you, my lord. I'm no mastermind to do something like that, and I'm still not aware of the fact who arranged it." In the meantime, they reach the chamber of the Council.

 

"Varys, I warn you..." Tywin starts but at the same time the other members of the council come in, and whatever Tywinintentded to tell Varys, stays unsaid.

 

"My King, your highness" Varis bows as King Joffrey and Cersei come in.

 

And Tywinstarts the meeting. "As some of you may know, the Lady Catelyn Stark has arrived at King's Landing last night." An invisible tension fills the room, everyone looks at the others with suspicion.

 

It is Joffrey to speak first "I want to give her head to Sansa as a wedding gift, she will be thrilled!" And he says it with such a joy, that it makes the others looking at him in disgust and terror.

 

Tyrion is one who finds the best word to answer "My King, I think Lady Sansa will be thrilled enough because of the look of her new lord husband."

 

"And what is that woman does in here? Who brought her here?" Cersei asks.

 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that she is a weapon we can use." Tywin says.

 

"I want her head, to put it next to her traitor husband's. She shall have her punishment for betraying her King," Joffrey says, or rather shouts, while standing up and sending killing glares to Tywin.

 

"And I want it too, it would serve justice," Cersei adds.

 

"No one will lay a hand on that woman!" Tywin roars. "If you forget, Jaime is still there. That Stark boy will exchange him for her, or her and her sisters."

 

"But -"

 

"Your Grace, Lady Stark is an important figure. It would be not wise to kill her. Or at least not now, when is still useful," Littlefinger says.

 

"I agree with that," Tyrion.

 

"Me too, Your Grace," adds Varys.

 

No one says a word for a while, Joffrey is breathing hard. He storms out then, and the others start to follow him, leaving The Hand and Cersei alone.

 

"The Starks are a threat," Cersei points out. "I want them dead, one by one."

 

"If we kill her now, how do you think her son would react? " Tywin says "And what about the Riverlands, and the North? We may be stronger than our enemies now, but sooner or later we have to start making peace. We'll kill the Starks, don't mistake me, but first, we have to get rid of Robb Stark, and the other ones in Winterfell, just after that can we kill the Lady Stark. She is more useful alive than dead now."

 

"Father you clearly don't - " Cersei starts to say, but she is not able to finish her sentence.

 

"- she is under my protection, don't dare to touch her. I promise, after the King in the North will fall, you can have them, every one of them, but not now. And I will hear no more of this nonsense. I need to write letters now." He stands and Cersei leaves the room with her anger still pounding in her. _I will have them, in one way or another._

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding day is not quite like how Sansa has imagined it. The happiest day of her life - it was supposed to be. But It is more like a funeral for all the happiness that she has ever known. She used to imagine a handsome and tall knight, in shiny armor marrying her. And instead, she is marrying the handsome knight's dull uncle. But she knows that there could be worse than Tyrion. She sees how Joffrey makes fun of Tyrion even on his wedding day, and she thinks he has never loathed anyone so much as the King. And he is the reason behind all of these things.  Once she has adored this boy king, but now she flinches when she hears his voice.  She turns her gaze away but everywhere her eyes wander they can only see Lannisters or people of the Lannisters'. She does not force a smile on herself when the Queen Mother gives her bittersweet gratitude.

 

"I hope that soon you will cherish my beloved brother a child," Cersei says, in that usual tone of hers. She must enjoy this very much, Sansa thinks. But she too has started to wear a mask, so her voice is not shaking when she says "I wish for that too, Your Grace". But deep down she is afraid. Afraid of tonight, and the idea of her bearing Tyrion Lannister's child.

 

Tyrion looks at his new wife. Even in that beautiful dress, and her hair made up in that gracious braid, she looks more dead than alive. There is a cold emptiness around her. It is not right, he thinks, there is no way they could turn this girl into a lioness. She is more wolf-like than ever. She is smart, and she will learn how to play this game of power sooner or later. It is his father's voice that breaks the chain of his thoughts.

 

Lord Tywin is so pleased, maybe even more than Joffrey and Cersei. "She looks lovely in this dress," he says "I guess you are looking forward to the wedding ceremony." His voice is filled with naughtiness and confidence.

 

"And tell me father," he says "what are your intentions with her mother?"

 

"I told you, she is a good weapon right now, against the war with the North."

 

"And after that?"

 

Tywin looks at his son with that so usual loathing in his green eyes. He is not impressed, he can tell. 

 

"You know that very well, one way or another, we will get rid of her." The term "getting rid of her" makes Tyrion think of Eddard Stark and his beheading. He is sure they will find a way to make Catelyn's Stark death similar to that.

 

"Maybe you should marry her." Tyrion says then, and it is hard to miss the mockery in Tyrion's voice "I think she is not quite past the age of childbearing" he adds" maybe she would give you some more golden lions. Your grandchildren and children could play together. Isn't that idyllic?"  He knows very well, that his father has lived as a widow for years, and there is no way that he will remarry, but it still feels good to mock him, even a little bit. Tywin opens his mouth to answer, but a lord comes to them to congratulate Tyrion's marriage, and he keeps his words or himself.

 

The rest of the event, fortunately, goes in a calm and quiet manner, even Joffrey does not cause another scene. And the guests don't realize how late it is when the newly wedded pair leave the room to finish the wedding ceremony. There is no woman or girl in the room who wishes to be in the new bride's place, and Sansa feels the eyes following them as they leave.

 

They have been walking for a long time, and around places, Sansa has never been before when she calls Tyrion. "Yes?" he says but does not stop.

 

"My lord, is this the way to our new chamber?" she asks.

 

"No," he says simply and then continues. "I'm taking you to an old friend of mine."

 

If Sansa is surprised or suspicious, she doesn't give a voice to it, she knows better not to. So she follows Tyrion quietly, and when they arrive at a door, and Tyrion gets in, she follows him there too.

 

She sees a red-haired woman's back. She looks at Tyrion. He nods. She takes a step when the woman turns.

 

"Sansa" Catelyn mutters, as if not believing that it is her Sensa, her daughter standing in front of her.

 

Sansa if it's possible, is more puzzled than her mother. She blinks at the red-haired woman, and then like a prayer she calls her, "Mother?". And then her legs are moving, she is running to her mother and embraces her tightly.

 

"My sweet child," Catelyn murmurs against Sansa's hair. Tyrion leaves the two alone.

 

Finally, Catelyn pulls away and looks into her daughter's bright blue eyes, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, but at the same time hot tears running water her face. Tears of sorrow, tears of happiness, tears for the one already dead and the ones alive.

 

Sansa can't help from hugging her mother once again. "Easy love, I'm here now," Cat says.

 

"They made me watch it. Joffrey, the Queen. I was begging her, I wanted them to take me instead. They took Arya. The -" silent horror fills the room, as Sansa weeps.

 

"They will pay for that," Catelyn says in a sure and strong voice. "They will fall, we will take revenge for your father. They can't defeat us." It nearly sounds funny, with her being a prisoner, Sansa being married to one of them. But they still have hope. "Robb will crush them, and we will go back to Winterfell to your little brothers. And we will find Arya." Sansa's sobs cease and now she is the one pulling away. Now the moment of wonder has passed, and reality creeping back to her mind. She wants to believe her mother's words so much, but she is not sure, not sure if a better future is possible. Will Robb be enough? Living in King's Landing has taught her many lessons, and now she sees the world differently. But she has to believe. Catelyn seems to read her mind.

 

"Robb will defeat them. I was out with him, I have seen what the North is capable of, and the North does remember. We will get out of here, Sansa."

 

"They say Robb has taken Jaime Lannister as a prisoner, is that true?" Sansa suddenly asks.

 

"I- ", Cat start but they are interrupted by Tyrion who has come back to the room.

 

"Sansa, we have to go," he says. Sansa looks and then he adds. "I promise you, you'll see your Mother again but now we have to go."

 

Sansa remembers then where she is. It is her wedding day, and it is still not over. Horror filled her eyes, but now, with her mother by her side she is strong.

 

Tyrion is once again impressed by Catelyn Stark. When he looked at her and the lock eyes for a moment he could read gratitude and maybe trust. Something he never really sees in other's eyes when it comes to him. The enemy is what they are, he has even been her prisoner. Family, he remembers then, this is also what they are now, with his marriage to Sansa.

 

When they, after all, leave Catelyn is overloaded with joy. Her sweet Sansa. She is more beautiful than ever and so gracious. She has wits, Catelyn wonders if the capital and her enemies have taught her that. And the quiet despair in her eyes, the terror in her soft voice when she was talking about Ned... It is nearly ripping Cat's soul to think about what she must have suffered here, surrounded only by snakes. But now they are together again. Only this keeps her together, and the fact that Robb is still out there fighting for them, so they can one day return to Winterfell. She must not think of Bran and Rickon now, she must not think about Arya either. Whatever will be will be. _Family. Duty. Honor._ These thoughts lull her into sleep, and after many nights of terror, she sleeps a bit better today. She dreams of Ned, and when she wakes up she nearly feels Ned’s hands around her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Riverrun is the same as Rob has remembered from his childhood, when he with his family would visit his grandfather and grandmother. He remembers the sweetness of being child and running in the corridors, or swimming in the rivers. The taste of the fruits, the sound of laughter. He remembers his grandfather, after his father the most honorable man he has ever known. He too had the blue eyes, which they call the Tully-blue, just like her Mother’s, or Sansa’s. As they walk closer to the gate of the Castle and see the flags with the fish, he thinks of his Mother , and the fact that she can’t be there. She can’t even mourn her father properly. Only the sound of the horses can be heard as they enter. As he gets of his horse, he sees a familiar face. And even in the midst of death it makes him smile. Truth be told he was expecting Edmure Tully, her mother’s younger brother to him, the new Lord of Riverrun. But instead he sees someone who is dearer to him, the Blackfish, Bryden Tully himself. He is older of course, with more silver in his hair, but he is still the same.

"You look just like a King, so much like your father!” Brynden says and then hugs the younger man.

"Uncle,” Robb says "it is good to see a friend, no less a family member in these dark times. It makes my heart sad to come here when all our lives are touched by death and war. I wish our meeting would take place in a more peaceful time.”

"You speak well,” Brynden says “but let us continue it inside. The new lord of Riverrun is waiting for you. But I must warn you he is not in a very good state. He was crushed by his Father’s death. I am too morning the loss, and will mourn my brother at the end of my days, but we are at war as you have said, and we must be prepared. I am really curious what are your plans.” Then he stops just realizing something.

"And where is your Mother? I would like to see my favorite niece.”

Robb isn’t breaking his gaze away from his as he says his words. "She is not with us.” Brynden gives him a questioning look, and Robb continues. "She was taken away, kidnapped to be more precise. By the Lannister’s.”

Silent anger takes the Blackfish, his eyes grew a shade darker.

"Those bitches,” he mutters. "And where is the Kingslayer?” he asks suddenly. "I have heard that you took him as prisoner. So, where is he?” he looks around.

"He is gone,” Robb says.

"What? You let him go?”

"No,” he says simply "my Mother did.” Brynden looks more puzzled with each word.

"You don’t want me to believe that Catelyn pitied him so much that she let him go?”

"Of course not. It was no pity, uncle, but family that made her do that. She wanted to exchange him for Sansa and Arya. They are still at King’s Landing as you may know.”

„And you think she made not a wise decision?” Brynden asks.

Robb nods silently.

"She is a true Tully; she would have done the same for you. I can not say if her decision was right or wrong, but I know she did not do it without thinking. Your Father, the Hand of the King was beheaded at the capital, what do you think they would do to two little girls who can’t defeat themselves, who are said to be the daughters of a traitor?” He stops them. "But let us go inside now,”

When they reach the great hall of Riverrun, he is greeted by her Mother’s brother, Edmure Tully.

"Uncle,” Robb says “ He was honorable and good man, a true friend to the North.” his words are in a manner of absolute formality, that suits a King, and Edmure is a bit taken aback from that. But he soon realizes his place and answers in the same manner.

Then they leave for the welcoming feast.

xxxx

"The Queen Mother wants to see you, my lady,” one of Catelyn’s maids says one morning.

Catelyn is not so surprised, to be honest, she has long been waiting for this meeting with Cersei. She has expected her to how up in her room after the day she arrived to King’s Landing, but it is more like her, the pride in her wouldn’t allow her to come to Catelyn. Catelyn needs to go to her.

"When?” Catelyn asks.

"Now, if you are ready, my lady.”

Last time she saw Cersei she saw as her Queen, a bit cold and a beautiful woman. Even then she had a bit a dislike for her, but now everything was different. Since John Arryn’s death she was a wiper in her eyes. Someone who has commanded her Ned’s death, someone who had part on crippling her son, who ordered his death, someone who kept her girls away from her. But still she had power, mostly through her ill-natured son and her father. Without them, she is nothing, she thought.

When she enters the Throne Room, she finds Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne with Cersei by his side and some Golden Cloaks next to them. It makes her sick to look at them.

Catelyn says nothing, as she goes closer.

"Lady Catelyn,” Cersei greets her "it wasn’t a long time ago we last saw each other.” How she dares o speak in that sweet voice? Catelyn thinks. That woman certainly made her blood boiling. But she must keep her emotions at bay, Cersei is still a Queen and she most not anger her so. Not for herself, but for Sansa’s sake.

"Yes,” Catelyn says.

Then Joffrey speaks, eyeing Catelyn sharply. "You will talk to my Mother properly.You should address her as Your Grace. Don’t forget yourself Lady Catelyn. You are the wife of a traitor and the mother of an other traitor. You should drop to your knees and be thankful for that I haven’t yet ripen you apart. The Mountain would be enjoying doing that, and maybe firstly he would satisfy you, since your husband weren’t able to do for such a long time.” His eyes sparker with a sick joy that makes Catelyn feeling uneasy. Last time she saw this boy he was full of courteous and sweet words, but now she sees his true nature.

"Did you hear me?” Joffrey calls her.

"Yes, _Your Grace_.” Joffrey still looks at her and Catelyn wonders what is on his mind, what sick thoughst fill that golden-haired head. "It is better,” he says then "you should always obey your King.”

"Yes,” it is so true” Cersei adds "and that is why you are here. You will make clear in front of witnesses that Joffrey is your king and that your son, who is calling himself as King in the North is simply a traitor, just like his father, your lord husband was.”

Catelyn nearly spat out, but she manages to stay calm. She opens her mouth to speak but Cersei cuts her off.

"- Lady Catelyn you may return to your chamber. And you shall be in here the next morning.”

xxx

  
The next morning, she wakes from an uneasy sleep. She has been thinking about her conversation with Cersei, and has come to a solution. Ned has done the same, she thinks, and what have they done to him? Slaughtered him, dishonored him. She wishes to speak with Sansa beforehand but it is impossible, she may never see her again. She wonders what Tyrion done to her. And wonders where is Robb now.

Her steps are strong as she is taken to the throne room. The hall is filled with people, Joffrey and Cersei are in the Sam e place, and she also sees Tywin Lannister, Varys. She is searching for Sansa but she is nowhere to be find. Maybe she is ill, she thinks, maybe they have chained her up. But they won’t kill her, not when they still think Jaime is a prisoner at Robb’s camp.

"Lady Catelyn” a voice calls her „you are standing here accused of treason. Your late husband, Eddard Stark was a traitor, attempting to kill the king, just as your son, Robb Stark, who names himself King and by that act discoursing King Joffrey, the King of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. As the wife of a traitor, you may have been pardoned, but by following a false king, and even trying to make an ally with the late Renly Baratheon, uncle of King Joffrey, you made a treason yourself.” There is nothing new in those words for Catelyn, she has expected such things.

"By these acts, you have made your own sentence to death, but because the King has a kind heart and have forgiveness is his hearth and seeks peace, he offers you mercy. You have to declare your loyalty to King Joffrey, and by that accepting him as your true and only king. You have to ask for his forgiveness for committing treason and for going birth to a ... „ As the voice finished Cersei speaks. "Step forward Lady Catelyn and kneel before your King.” Catelyn doesn’t move. "Your King command you to kneel.” Joffrey spats. But Catelyn still does not move. "Ser Gregor please help the Lady, she seems like to be too old to hear or to move,” the boy king adds.

The named knight steps forward and pushes Catelyn down to the hard floor.

"I’m waiting to hear your words,” Joffrey says. "Am I your only true King, whom you must obey?”

"No,” Catelyn says.

Cersei has been waiting for something like that, and she just started to enjoy this little show. In either way it would end good, the stern and honorable Lady Catelyn getting dishonored in front of people or getting herself into real prison and then to death. "What was that? Ser Gregor please do help the Lady holding her head so that we can hear her better,” the Queen Mother says.

"Please don’t!” a voice from the crowd echoes in the room. It is Sansa, Catelyn realizes. Even hearing her voice makes her happy, but also it fills her with worry. My sweet child has to watch this. She frowns at the thought that Sansa had to watch as her father was killed.

"Oh,” Cersei says "as it seems someone thinks it is not enough for a traitor and would like to see her suffer more. Well I can understand, but we must show courtesy.” She says these words with a smile, that would seem innocent to others, but it seems wicked to anyone who really knows Cersei.

Ser Gregor the grabs a fistful of Catelyn’s red hair and pain spreads at her scalp. She is forced to look at Joffrey straight. In the procedure somehow Catelyn’s dress gets ripped, what only makes Cersei and The King merrier. 

"So, what did you say Lady Catelyn?” Cersei asks.

"I take  _not_ your son as my king,” Catelyn says. But she says no more because Joffrey stands up and walks behind her. Looking down at her he speaks 

"You should be glad that we haven’t killed your traitor daughter. I see that it is true that daughters takes after their mother; she is just as ugly and stupid as you. Now say the words or get ready to die as a filthy traitor.” Joffrey says this words with anger in his pure tone.

Catelyn stays quite for a moment before answering. "I’m glad that your father is dead and can’t say what his child has became, you are no worthy of his name.”

"How dare you!” Joffrey shouts and slaps Catelyn hard on the cheek and then with his fist he betas him but soon (too soon for his own joy) they are disturbed.

The great door of the hall opens and a two people come in. They are filthy, covered in shaggy clothes. No one stops them as they walk closer to the king.

"Who are you and who let you in?” Cersei says and after a minute Joffrey too breaks his eye contact with Catelyn who is still burn with rage.

"Dear sister, you do not recognize me?” the voice cracks. And under those filthy clothes, and hair everyone recognizes the Kingslayer but his companion is till unknow. "I’m Jaime Lannister Your Grace and this is my companion Lady Brienne of Tarth.”

Cersei lets out a surprised gasp, but apart from that she doesn’t let her mask slip. And everyone is surprised to see Jaime Lannister back at King’s Landing, some rumors have even said that he was dead. Tywin shows no emotion just watches as his long-lost sons goes to the King.

Jaime bows. "My King,” he says "I hope you take me back at your service.”

"I do not know if I should,” Joffrey says as he looks disgusted at his uncle „you let that traitor Stark take you as prisoner and what has happened to your arm?” And this moment Cersei too sees that her dear brother misses a hand.

"I had to defend myself and an arm is a fair hang for a man’s life.” Jaime says.

"Ser Jaime,” Cersei’s voice is not as steady as she wishes it would be. "You and your companion seem weary; you should eat some fresh food and rest.”

"Alright,” Joffrey says  "we will continue this later.” He gives Catelyn a last glance and then leaves. Then follows Cersei with Jaime and the hall slowly starts to get empty.

Before Catelyn could stand up, he feels a someone putting clothes onto her shoulders. As she looks up, she is surprised to see Lord Tywin with a Golden Cloak next to him.

“You have even more honor than your late husband. And honor became the death of him. I wonder what is waiting for you?”

“I will walk the path that was laid out for me, even when it is surrounded by lions. I will break not, and I shall die if it is the only available path for people with true hearts. But the truth lives on, and my son will defeat you.” Catelyn answers.

Tywin looks at her curiously and then say, “You will be taken to a new chamber.” And he is off, and the Golden Cloak helps Catelyn to stand up. When she looks around the hall, searching for Sansa she can’t see her anywhere.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The sun is barely in the horizon, and most of the people of King’s Landing is still sound asleep when Tywin Lannister enters his son’s chambers. Jaime wakes abruptly from his sleep at his father’s arrival.

 

“Please tell me someone is dying and that is why you are interrupting my sleep,” Jaime says with his eyes still closed. No answer comes so he sits up and surprised to see his Father standing next to his bed.

 

“Get on some clothes, we need to talk,” Tywin says. “I will outside in the solar. Be quick, I don’t have all day.”

 

After some minutes Jaime joins his father, with a more presentable look. Tywin glances at him coldly, he shows no joy or emotions that would indicate he is happy to see his son again.

 

“What happened to your arm?” he asks instead. “I think you are aware of the fact that without your sword hand you can no longer be a member of the King’s Guard.”

 

Jaime is a bit taken aback by his words, he knows his Father, but after his not so joyful travelling back to King’s Landing he expected some days of peace. How wrong he was. Business and politics as always, the great Tywin Lannister would never change. Even at with a sword pointing out from his chest he would calculate and manipulate people. _For the family._ Fuck it, Jaime thinks.

 

“I have lost it,” he said slowly and moving the said hand.

 

“Obviously,” Tywin says.

 

Jaime acts as he hasn’t heard the mocking tone. “I lost it defending my companion.” He says finally.

 

“That odd-looking Lady Brienne?” Tywin says. “You lost your hand while defending an ugly and bear-like woman? Do you realize how stupid that was? Who is she precisely?”

 

“As I said she is was my companion, and the daughter of noble man.”

 

Tywin lets out a frustrated groan and shakes his head.

 

“She was meant to be carrying me to King’s Landing,” Jaime says finally.

 

“By whom if I may ask?”

 

Jaime takes a moment before answering and he looks into his father’s green eyes. “By the Lady Catelyn Stark.”

 

“What? Do you really want to make me believe that this woman is so stupid that she would let you go? And with a guard? This is madness. You should tell the truth instead Jaime.”

 

“It is the truth,” his son says “I don’t know if it was an act of stupidity or not, but it is true. She let me go, because I promised her that I would let free her daughters. It was a kind of trade I would say.”

 

Tywin is once again surprised, but he does not let his emotions being seen. His face stays put together like a mask. Catelyn Stark still not fail to amuse him, she never said anything about this whole story. _Maybe she is more interesting than I thought. We will see, we will see…_

“And she sent you away with a woman soldier, whom you failed to kill and what is more you even saved her life? Please don’t tell me you have fallen for a woman so dull like her. I’m really disappointed in you Jaime.” His words are like ice. “First of all, you get imprisoned by a boy king, and then fail to get away and when you have to opportunity to get free and come home you lose your sword hand for saving your enemy? What has come to you? Maybe tomorrow you will get away to join the Stark’s army…. What a nonsense…” Tywin pauses for a moment “Do you know that it makes us look weaker? What will come to our House when we spear our enemy’s life? You despise the name ‘Kingslayer’ but I think you would hate it more if they would call you ‘the lion without tooth’. Do you want to become that?”

 

“No, Father, I…” Jaime is not able to look into his father’s eyes, like so many times before he feels like a child again, and all his confidence is swept away.

 

“Then don’t act like that. Show no mercy, if it comes to your enemies. Do you think that Lady Brienne would not kill you if the Starks would command her to do so? Fuck her if you want, I do not care where you put your cock, but don’t let her make you forget what is the most important. _Family_.”

 

Jaime said no words but clenched his good hand. It somehow made him furious as his father spoke of Brienne.

 

“Now’, Tywin says “tell me everything about the Stark forces, the camp, their plans, everything you have heard and seen.”

 

 

xxx

 

After an hour or so, when Tywin have heard enough, they went to the Small Counsel meeting.

 

Everyone is tense and curios after yesterday’s events, but no one attempts speak about it, so they’ve begun everyday business and that is when the King joins them.

 

“I hope we are talking about that traitor’s future,” he says as he walks in.

 

“Your Grace, how nice of you to joining us. Actually, we were speaking of more pleasing matters.” Tyrion says and Cersei rolls her eyes.

 

“I want that bitch suffer for dishonoring me with her words,” Joffrey states.

 

“Maybe we should continue her trial,” Cersei offers. The thought of making suffering Catelyn Stark makes her happy.

 

“And what good would that do?” Tywin asks “I as a Hand of the King would advise not to do that. There is more important matter than sentencing a woman to death. We are still fighting a war.”

 

 

 

“But she is a traitor, and not killing her would make me look powerless, don’t you think grandfather? You always say that we must defeat our enemy and show no mercy. Why would you act otherwise in this case?” Joffrey says and Tywin is amused how this kid could turn his own words against him.

 

“Yes of course, but she is not anyone, she is connected to House Stark, House Tully and House Arryn at the same time, three wealthy houses. Do you not think that her death would anger the nobles even more? After your army defeat Robb Stark’s army, you will need to make peace once again, and how would you do that if you kill the sister of Edmure Tully, the new lord of Riverrun or the aunt of Robbin Arryn, the Warden of the East?” Tywin says. “When the war is over and we have made peace in the seven Kingdoms and the Stark children are all gone, we can get rid of her, but until then it wouldn’t be wise.”

 

“And what do you want to do with her till then?” Cersei asks. “Lock her up in a prison, until someone manages to free her and then she would start a rebellion against us?”

 

“Maybe you should marry her,” Tyrion says and everyone looks at him. “Make her a Lannister and show the world that even the mother of the New King thinks him a traitor. And I think she is not over the age of child-bearing so you would be able to put an heir to Winterfell too.” Everyone can read the mocking from Tyrion words, and no one takes it seriously, no one, but King Joffrey.

 

“Brilliant!” Joffrey says “Yes, I want to see that,” he is smiling and seems happy with this idea. “We should start the preparations!”

 

“Your Grace, I was merely joking about, it is obviously…” Tyrion tries to say, but Joffrey cuts him off.

 

“You were once in your life right, uncle, this is a master plan! And I bet your new wife would enjoy to get a new Father, no less a Lannister! It would be like you were siblings! How sweet! And by this,” he continued “the Lady Catelyn can pledge her loyalty to me and the royal family.”

 

Tywin is taken aback by his grandson behavior and once again he is full of despise for this ill-hearted boy. But he says nothing, he is just eyeing the boy king while remaining in his quietness.

 

“Now start doing the preparations for the wedding, I want it to be a grand event with dancers and send invitation for every Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.” he storms off, with Macy Tyrel after him. “Your Grace, but think of the money…”. The man says but the King is paying no attention. The remaining members of the council looks at each other and finally everyone leaves, Varys with Littlefinger by his side, murmuring about the King’s new madness and only the gods know about what else too.

 

Jaime is the only one smirking after this little episode, he can’t imagine the proud Catelyn being the wife of his father.

 

“Brother,” he says as Tyrion goes by him “I haven’t got the chance to congratulate on your wedding. That Stark girl is really beautiful, and I guess still a maiden. I mean until her wedding.” his smirk widens and Tyrion mirrors him. His brother is the only one he could call family, and he is so happy that is back, now he doesn’t feel so alone.

 

“I’m glad you are back,” he says and continues to walk to the door “would you care to share some wine with me?” Jaime joins him and Tywin remain alone with Cersei.

 

“You don’t seem very excited, Father” she says with a mocking tone.

 

“You will not act like that again,” Tywin states, while standing up and walking to his table.

 

“What do you mean?” Cersei asks.

 

Tywin sits down and dips his pen into the ink before answering. “Don’t play the fool, because you certainly are not that. In fact, I thought you as a wise one, but it turns out I was wrong. What was that episode last night with the Lady Catelyn?”

 

“This is not what you have taught to us? To show our enemies no mercy? A Lannister always pays his debts, and I was merely true to our House’s words. That bitch should get what she deserves. Wasn’t it the same with House Castamere? I can still hear their cries, and smell the rotting bodies you let lie hanged for weeks.”

 

“And she will, as I have told you and House Stark will fall. But this is not the time nor the way to do so.”

 

“They should fear their king.”

 

“Oh, so you want you boy to be next Mad King? Joffrey is not just a Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, but a King, he needs to be feared but just the right amount, he needs to be loved too. You killed Ned Stark and with that you got the North’s fury. The people love that boy King, because he is noble, and kind hearted. Just the same as people loved Renly Baratheon, because he was merry and charming. People loved Stannis Baratheon because he had brains and people loved Robert because he was brave. You cannot rule only with anger and fury, and fear. That is what Aerys did, and he was killed, by his own guard.” Cersei looks uneasy at his words, remembering that Jaime was the one killing his own king “A king’s power lies in his people, who follow him, not because they have to, but because they want to. Now Robb Stark got the North, the Tully’s army and remain of Stannis army will join him. It looks like more and more as a rebellion against us.”

 

xxx

 

 

After the events, Catelyn isn’t paying attention where is taken to. When they reach their destination, and she is inside she starts to pace in the room, and then sitting on a chair and after hours of waiting she falls asleep. When she wakes up, she feels dizzy and her cheeks burn. She fixes her hair and teared clothes as she can, and in the mirror, she sees the bruises in her pale skin. Then she walks around in the room, and she finds that everything is decorated with lions, and the ruling colors are red and gold. She is not surprised, after all in the castle everywhere can be found Lannister signs. What surprises her is the fact that there are unfinished letters on the table, and there are others sings that make Catelyn believe that this is someone’s bedroom, who might come back later. Is it another trap? Is it maybe that huge Ser Gergor’ room? She can still remember his ugly big hands on her and the way he enjoyed torturing her. But it was just the start, he could have done worst things. Yesterday she was surprised by Tywin Lannister’s little kindness, but as it turns out it was only an act of more brutality. Where did he bring her? Just as she was thinking, someone entered the chambers. Catelyn remained in her position; she will face whoever may it be.

 

“Oh, I see you are up,” he says.

 

“What is this place?” Catelyn asks.

 

“My chambers,” Tywin says “the safest place in the whole castle. Well the prisons are maybe safer, but I thought you might want to sleep on a comfortable bed.” he gets of his outer robe and pours some wine, there is a bit of tiredness in his tone. He walks to Catelyn and hold up his arm to touch her but she backs away.

 

“Don’t you dare to touch me!” disgust washing over her at the thought of this man touching her.

 

Tywin lets out a little laugh and drinks his wine in one go. “Don’t flatter yourself, my lady, you are far too old for my taste, and your once shining beauty has faded.”

 

“What do you want then? Why did you bring me here? I would rather spend my last hours with a more pleasant company. I’m not afraid of death I have told you so. Now say what waits for me?”

 

“I will call Master Pycelle to tend your bruises.”

 

Catelyn is still confused. “I need that not,” she says in an unfriendly voice.

 

“As you wish.” Tywin says and then sits down looking at Catelyn, who doesn’t turn her gaze away as most people does. Tywin’ green eyes are filled with ice, while a burning fire emerges from Catelyn big blue ones. “Maybe I have misjudged you, my lady.” And indeed, this woman made him surprised and amused at the same time. Catelyn raises an eyebrow.

 

“Jaime told me what you did. You are still just a mother who weeps for her children.”

 

“You do not know about what is loving your children, you –“ she just starting to burst out when Tywin holds u a hand.

 

“Well it would be amusing to hear whatever you have to say about my parenting but I’m afraid I have no time for that now.” Catelyn wants to say something but once again Tywin doesn’t let her.

 

“You will stay here until I tell you otherwise,” he says.

 

 _Where could I go?_ Catelyn muses. The castle is full of her enemies and even if she would have a chance to get away, she wouldn’t leave without Sansa. She doesn’t even know where I’m, she thinks, she must be afraid. And while she thinks these, Tywin leaves.

 


End file.
